crossangefandomcom-20200222-history
A Loner's Revolt
is the fourth episode of CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon, it first aired in Japan on October 25, 2014. Synopsis Ange’s brash attitude makes her some new enemies, and causes big problems in battle Viewster. Plot Act One Cross Ange 04 Paramails simulators.png Cross Ange 04 Locker Room.png Cross Ange ep 04 Ersha preparing to hit Rosalie and Chris.jpg Cross Ange ep 04 Vulcan.png Jasmine Mall.png Weapons CrossAnge-4.jpg Cross Ange ep 04 Salia looking hilda.jpg Cross Ange ep 04 Salia vs Hilda.jpg Cross Ange ep 04 Salia with her knife.jpg Cross Ange ep 04 Hilda pointing her gun at Salia.jpg Cross Ange 04 Zola's room.png Cross Ange ep 04 Chris.jpg Cross Ange 04 Salia and Vivian's room.png Cross Ange ep 04 Salia with glasses.png Cafeteria.png Cross Ange ep 04 Vivian offering a keychain to Ange.jpg Cross Ange ep 04 Mei.jpg Cross Ange ep 04 Ange meets Tusk.jpg Cross Ange ep 04 Ange and Rosalie.jpg Cross Ange ep 4 Ange and Rosalie.gif Cross Ange ep 4 Glaive Hilda Destroyer Mode Close-up.jpg Cross Ange ep 4 Rosalie Backfired.jpg Cross Ange ep 4 Galleon-Class Dragon's Death Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 4 Hilda Close-up Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 4 Emma Shocked Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 4 Emma Exhausted Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 4 Ange and Rosalie Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 4 Vivian Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 4 Razor's Blade Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 4 Mei Close-up Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 4 Hilda piloting Glaive Hilda Extended Version.png Cross Ange ep 4 Emma Close-up Extended Version.png After their mission, the squadron collects their bounty which Ange gets the highest amount. In response to Ange's arrogance and brash attitude, Hilda and her gang try to bully and prank her but all their attempts are unsuccessful. The mistook Ersha's underwear for Ange's leading to Ersha beating them up. Meanwhile, Salia reads a book about leadership and Vivian starts to like Ange. However, it is revealed that Salia wishes to pilot the AW-CBX007 (AG) Villkiss. Act Two At Jasmine's mall, Ange buys her new uniform and Jasmine tries to lecture her due the people disliking her which Ange ignores. Alone in the canteen, Ange was joined by Vivian and tries to give a keychain to her but Ange angrily refuses to accept it. Hilda bought Zola Axberg's quarters and throws her artificial eyeball as part of moving on, she then heads to the hanger and plans something on the Villkiss. On their sortie, the squadron maintained their formation until Ange rushes forward. However, Villkiss encounters a malfunction during the assault but Ange ignores and transforms Villkiss into assault mode. A Scuna rushes to Ange and they wrestle on the sea during which Ange's cockpit was filled with water, making her unconscious. Sometime later, Ange wakes up on land tied on a bed naked with a boy sleeping beside her. Stats Characters Ragna-mails Para-mails Quotes Songs *Kindan no Resistance (OP) *Rinrei (ED) Notes & Trivia Various cameos from various mecha anime (mostly by Sunrise) appear in this episode. They are: *The Tenkuuken (Sky Sword) from Choudenji Machine Voltes V of 1979, its finishing weapon (referred to in some translations as the "Laser Sword"). *A slightly modified beam rifle of the RX-78-2 Gundam from Mobile Suit Gundam. *Various armaments and design features from the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam of Mitsuo Fukuda's Mobile Suit Gundam SEED; its signature blue and black wing binders, Xiphias plasma cannons, and its beam rifle. *Also featuring from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED is the shield shared by many of the mobile suits, notably the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam, MBF-02 Strike Rouge, and the MBF-P0x Gundam Astray Blue/Red/Gold/Green Frame prototype units. From the red-on-black livery, it seems to be taken from either the Strike Rouge or the MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame. *The wall next to Vivian's hammock has a poster of a super robot similar in appearance to the Gunbuster from Gainax's Top wo Nerae! Gunbuster, it also has the similar pose to RX-78-02 Gundam from the Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin promotional image that was published around the same time this episode aired. *A drawing of modified Sazabi's Beam Shot Rifle from ''Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack ''in Vivian's notebook as one of her wishlist. References 04